Ellie vs the little brother
by Rockchick4jc
Summary: Ellie tells Chuck some rather important news. First person futurefic. R&R please.


_A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or any of it's genius characters. **Fluff warning. **This is my first completed Chuck fanficition so take it easy on me. :D I really hope you enjoy this though. _

_Also, this is a first person fanfiction. (and many thanks must go to Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series for showing me that POV fanfiction is awesome!) _

_Thanks in advance to any reader or reviewer _

_Without further ado. . .  
_

Ellie vs The little brother

..................................

I love my little brother, I've always tried my best to protect him. When our mom died I became the queen of mother hens. I heard the door open and I ran down the stairs.

"Hey Elles I'm here." I heard Chuck yell. I made it to where he was and hugged him. "Come on lets go sit down." I grabbed Chuck's hand and dragged him to the couch.

"Okay so how've you been Chuck? How's Sarah?" Finding an icebreaker wasn't hard at all. But it didn't stop me from feeling nervous.

"We're fine. Every things been cool over at our house. How are things with you and Awesome?"

Here it goes Ellie you can do this. He's _just_ your little brother this shouldn't be hard.

"Actually Chuck thats why I asked you to come over today."

"What's up Ellie? Is there something wrong with you and the Captain?"

"No everything is awesome Chuck. Actually things are about to get a lot more awesome over here. Chuck, I'm pregnant."

_There Ellie it's over, you did it. _

"You're...You're..Y.." Chuck swayed back and forth and then fell forward, hitting his head on the coffee table and breaking a decorative plate with his head.

"Chuck!" I yelled as I tried to sit him back up.

"Chuck come on I need you to sit up and breathe for me." I said calmly but sternly. I tried my best to sit him up but with no luck. Devon came into the house through the back door.

"Devon!"

"How'd Chuck take the news?" He asked coming into the living room.

"Ooh...Not awesome." He came over and helped me get Chuck's limp body laid down on the couch. He lifted Chuck up like a superhero. Truly awesome.

Chuck's head was bleeding and the sight of his oozing wound made me nauseous.

I left the room and made it to the bathroom just in time to get sick.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

I inspected the stitches Devon had put in Chuck forehead. I rubbed the top of Chuck's head gently. His eyes fluttered open and he squinted at me.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"For what Chuck?"

"I dunno Ellie I just passed out when you told me you were gonna have a baby."

"Don't worry Chuck. It's alright."

"Seriously Ellie I shouldn't have passed out. I guess I just never thought about you and Awesome having kids." He tried to sit up but I pushed him back down.

"Devon gave you some pain meds so you don't want to get up too fast."

"Thanks." Chuck smirked with childish charm. "So how long have you known? I mean I need details."

"Um actually we've been trying for..."

"Not _those_ details." He corrected me. I smiled.

"Oh. Okay. We've known for a few days, and I'm due this September. Seven months and you'll be 'Uncle Chuck'." I smiled. Chuck laughed nervously.

Chuck sat up slowly and I held his hand. He looked at his watch. "Me and Sarah have something to do so I better be getting home." Chuck always seemed to have somewhere to go.

"I'll take you home. You don't need to be driving with those pain meds in your system. Doctor's orders." I smiled.

"No don't worry about it I'll be fine it's not a long drive."

"No way Chuck. Driving under the influence is _not_ awesome. I'll drive you." Devon said.

"Okay." Chuck apparently gave up his fight.

I kissed Devon and then I kissed Chuck on the cheek. "Feel better Chuck." I waved as they left the house and shut the door.

"Alone again." I sighed. I looked down at my flat abdomen and sighed.

"Well, I guess I'm not really alone am I?"

I ran my hand through my hair and went to pick up the mess my fainting little brother had made. . . . . .

THE END


End file.
